The Sapphire Years
by Firegirl 156
Summary: What if the Sapphire Dragon got released again and it got Dojo first. The group save who they can and goes to an island. They split and 5 years later Rai disappears. Kim must risk her life to save Rai. But will love be able to stop The Sapphire Curse!
1. Prologue

Me: Hello everyone my name is Firegirl and I will be your writer and chat leader in this story.

Kim: I'm Kimiko Tohomiko and I'll be the other chat person here.

Haley: And I'm your final chat person Haley Bailey. Wife of Clay in her series Earth and Nature. But not in this story. No in this story everyone is single!

Me: Chats will normally be longer and range in subjects but for now we'll just start the story. Now I don't own Xiaolin Showdown so don't ask.

**Prologue**

**Kim's POV**

I walk down one of the Temple hallways. I turn a corner and almost scream. Dojo was sitting there covered in Sapphire. I pick him up and run to

Master Fung. "The Sapphire Dragon has been released. Hurry go get Raimundo, Clay, and Omi. Hurry" he says. I run to our quarters and tell them

what happened. We all run to Master Fung. "With Dojo gone there's no one left to stop the Sapphire Dragon. You four must take our

Shen-Gong-Wu and run to find a safe place to live" Master Fung orders. "But can't we try and save our friends, families, and people that will

listen?" I ask. "You can try but be forewarned the Sapphire Dragon would be anywhere" he warns. We say our good-byes then go out to the vault

and collect all our Wu. We load it all up in the Silver Manta Ray and head out towards different countries. Some believed and came with us, some

did not.

We landed in Rio and told everyone to remain in or by the vehicles. Omi stood guard over them while we went and tried to get people. Clay went

to find normal citizens. I went with Rai to get his family. I gasp as I look at his house. It was a small wooden shack. He knocks on the door and a

girl slightly older than him opens it. "Rai?" she says. "Lunetta grab Mario and Maretta and go to the South Side Beach. You'll see a short bald guy in

front of a group of people. Stay with them until I return. I'll pick up Rosetta, Miguel, Luciana, Torento, Erico, and Alina from school. Hurry and grab

anything you want to keep" Rai says. "But why?" Lunetta asks. "It's a long story and I don't have time to explain just do it" Rai orders. She nods

and runs back into the house. Rai turns and we head towards the city. We stop at our first building. Rai and I run into the Elementary school and

into the office. "I need Rosetta, Miguel and Luciana Pedrosa" Rai says to the woman behind the desk. "Name please?" she asks. "Raimundo

Pedrosa. I'm their older brother. Also I need Trenata" Rai says. "I'm sorry but I can't let you see or take someone else's child or sibling" the woman

says. "That's too bad. Kim" he says. I hop over the counter and keep the woman away from the desk. Rai leans over it and pulls up the loud

speaker microphone. "Anyone who knows Raimundo Pedrosa or who wants to meet him please come to the office" Rai announces. I grab the

woman and say "There is a giant Sapphire Dragon that is going to come and turn everyone into sapphire. Now if you want to survive I suggest you

come with us." "You're crazy" the woman says. I shake my head and lock her in a closet. I walk out of the office and almost pass out. The entire

school was there. "Yeah I'm sort of famous here" Rai whispers to me. "Alright teachers I need you to take the students to South Beach. I need

some of you to call parents and let them know what's up. Any teachers or students that don't want to go can stay. Parents of the kids who go can

not take their kids" Rai says. A couple of students and 2 teachers leave but the rest stay. "Okay go on" Rai says and everyone starts to move.

"Rai!" I hear 4 voices squeal and 4 kids run up to him and hug him. "Hey guys. Okay you 4 go and find Lunetta when you get there okay. Trenata is

your sister at school today or is she ditching?" Rai asks a girl. "She, Merida, and Juan are all skipping school today. There at Lou's" the girl replies.

"And what about Maria?" Rai asks. "I don't know but knowing Miss Priss she's at school" the girl chuckles. "Okay go on" Rai chuckles. We follow

them and then Rai starts to head up the street and I follow him. We run to a bush by a fence. "Rai what are we doing here?" I ask. "You'll see" he

says. He moves some of the branches and whistles a bit. I look and see kids playing at the school playground. "Recess" I say under my breath. A

boy runs up to the fence. "Rai" he whispers loudly. "Het Torento I've got some bad news" Rai says. "Oh boy" the boy chuckles. Rai explains the

situation. "I need you to sneak everyone out of school and get them to South Beach. There you'll see a short bald kid. Go there and wait. You find

Lunetta though, got it" Rai says. The boy nods and runs off yelling to some boy named Pico. "Alright all that's left is to hit the High

school/Kindergarten/Preschool" Rai says. "Your High School is with your Kindergarten/Preschool!" I say. "Yeah the school system ran out of money

so they put the 3 together" Rai explains. We walk up to a tall building. "The good news is I have 4 operatives in this building" he chuckles. He looks

at his watch and smiles. He pulls out his phone and punches in a number. "Hey Alina look off the front side of the roof" he says. I look up and see a

figure appear. It disappears and then reappears and jumps off the roof and grabs the flagpole about a foot in front of me. It slides down to reveal

a girl. "Rai!" she exclaims after flipping off the pole and landing in front of Rai. "Hey Alina are Erico and Dana up there?" he asks her. "Yeah and

Maria. She decided to skip Study Hall with us today" she chuckles. "Cool let's go" he says. She and he start to climb the flagpole. I shake my hand

and start to fly up with my fire. "You know this is a whole lot easier" I tell him. "Yeah but this is more fun" he chuckles. We land on the roof and 3

pairs of eyes land on us. "Rai!" two of them say. Rai hugs a girl and a boy that runs up to him, but one girl stays back. "Maria" Rai says. "Rai" she

says back. "Okay guys you get to have a little fun today" Rai chuckles. The 3 teens smile fiendishly. "You get to break everyone out of school and

lead them to South Beach" Rai says. The three eyes widen and glisten. "And I mean everyone, High School, Kindergarten, and Preschool" Rai says.

They nod. "Why?" Maria asks. "Because a gigantic Sapphire Dragon's coming to turn everyone into sapphire" Rai says. She nods. The teens turn

and run into the school. Rai and I lower ourselves to the ground. "Who's next?" I ask. "To Lou's" Rai replies as we head towards somewhere.

"What's Lou's?" I ask. "It's a restaurant that doesn't follow the kid's should be in school rule. It's where me and my friends would hang out when

we skipped school" Rai says. We walk up to a building and go into it. It was a bright but not too cheery restaurant. It reminded me on a café or a

diner. He walks toward a curtain and we walk into a back room. "Rai" we hear someone gasp. We turn and see 3 older teens sitting at a table. The

guy walks up and he and Rai bump fists. "Hey man" the guy says. "Hey Juan" Rai says. "Sup Rai" a girl wearing a black tee shirt, dark jeans, and

her feet on the table says. "Hey Lena" Rai chuckles. The last girl runs to him and hugs him tightly. A pang of jealousy hits me. They pull away from

each other and she smiles. "Hey Merida. Your father beating you anymore?" Rai asks seriously. The girl shakes her head. "Good now come on and

talk" Rai says. "Who's that?" she asks pointing at me. "Oh that's Kim" Rai replies. "Oh that Japanese girl you talk about so much" Lena taunts.

"Lena shut your mouth" Rai hisses. "Hey guys" I greet them. "Okay guys we're going to South Beach" Rai says and then explains everything. As

we all leave the diner police sirens go off. "Crud they must have linked me to the kids. Well escape plan A" he says and they all run back into the

back room, me following. They were all climbing up a hole in the celing. I run and jump but fall short of the side of the hole. I start to fall but

someone grabs my hand. I look up and it's Rai. He pulls me up. They close the hole and we start rooftop hopping towards the beach. When we get

there we're amazed, their were a lot of people. "How're we gonna get anyone else?" I ask. "Well we could help" we hear and look up. Their were

two Dragons above us. "I'm Dojah and this is my brother Doh. I'm a Nature Dragon and he's a Earth Dragon. We know where a soot field is. We

can take people there" Dojah offers. Rai, Clay, Omi and I look at each other and nod. Everyone that we had so far climbs on Doh. Omi smiles, climbs

on, and then they all fly away. We climb into the Silver Manta Ray and fly towards Texas, Dojah behind us following.

We land in front of Clay's house in Texas. We stay outside as Clay runs in and gets his family, along with calling everyone he knows. Everyone gets

there and they cram into the Manta Ray. Dojah tells Clay where to go and they leave. We climb onto the giant pink dragon and head to Japan.

We land in Tohomiko Industries. I run up to my father's office and burst through the door. "Papa there is grave news" I say. I quickly explain the

situation to him. He nods and orders all of his workers to go and get on Dojah. I rush out of the building followed by Rai and into the Takakashi

Private School down the street. I run into the office and into the Principals office. "Principal Nayume I need to use your loud speaker" I say. "Why?"

she asks seriously. I explain everything to her and she nods. That was one thing I loved about Japan. People believe crazy things could happen.

"Will Keiko, Kazumi, Kyoko, Maiko, and Ryo please come to the office. Everyone else go to the 23rd floor of the Tohomiko Industries building and

get on a giant dragon named Dojah. I heard rushing in the hallway and my friends run into the office. As we run to the building I explain the full

situation to them. When we get there though Dojah was full. "Sorry kids I'll have to make two flights" she says and flys off. "So Kim long time" I

hear and whirl around. "Kunio" I say. I swear we all stay frozen until more people came. Apparently the families of the workers and of the

students. Dojah returns but as we're about to leave we hear screams from the streets below. I run to the side of the building to find the Sapphire

Dragon in the streets. I run and climb on Dojah and then we start to fly. The Sapphire Dragon sees us and tries to get us but we successfully

dodge and get away. A tear falls from my eye as I think of my people. Rai pulls me into his arms and I cry into his chest.

**Later**

"Well kids welcome to Dragon Island. More known to you as your Bermuda Triangle. No one but a dragon and those allowed by a dragon may

enter its borders" Dojah says. We land and reunite with our friends. That night we all get together. "I hate to say it but we need to spread out. If

one of our groups are attacked then at least another will survive" Rai says. I wanted to protest but their was no good reason to so I keep silent.

The next morning we told everyone our plan. "Half of you will go with Omi and I, the other half will stay here with Kim and Clay. There are three

specific groups that will be staying here. One is my family, the other is Clay's family, and the last is Kim's family and friends" Rai announces.

"Raimundo Pedrosa we are going with you" Lunetta yells. "No Lunetta you're staying here. I know you're older but I'm in charge and I'll say where

you're going" Rai replies. The rest of the day was spent splitting everyone up into two groups.

That night I stood on a hill overlooking the entire campsite. "É uma noite muito bonita" I hear from behind me. I turn to see Rai walking up the hill.

"What does that mean?" I ask. "It's a beautiful night" he explains. I turn back around and he stands right behind me. All of a sudden I feel arms

around my waist. I look up and Rai's looking down at me. "Rai" I say quietly. "Kim" he whispers. He lowers his head and we meet in a passionate

kiss. With our lips still together I twist around and throw my arms around his neck. "I'll miss you. My uma bela" he whispers into my ear and then

disappears. The next day I awake and he and his group were gone.

* * *

Me: So that was the first chapter of the Sapphire years. How'd ya like it?

Kim: You know that was just the prologue right

Haley: Let me explain some of the names and how to say them.

Dojah; Doe ha

Doh: Doe

Me: Now normally our chats are more exciting but we're just starting so it's a little boring here.

Kim: And for those who are wondering what My uma bela means you'll just have to wait until chapter 1.

Me & Kim & Haley: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Haley: YOU ALL GET TO FIND OUT WHAT 'My uma bela' MEANS THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Yes Haley thank you for that very loud announcement

Haley: Sorry

Kim: Well this is one of your best stories yet. I mean you used Brazilian. That alone makes this a perfect story.

Me: Yeah let's go with that

Me & Kim & Haley: DISCLAIMER: I/She doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 1**

**5 Years Later**

**Kim's POV**

I awake in my hut/tent and get on my clothes. I walk out and look down at the village. I walk down the side of the cliff into the village.

"Konichiwa Kimiko" an elderly woman says.

"Hola Seniora Gonzales" I greet her.

"Mama where are the spoons" I hear from inside the tent.

"Coming Maria" the woman sighs. Maria Gonzales ended up being Rai's ex-girlfriend. I sigh. I missed Rai and Omi. I walk into Papa's tent.

"Kimiko" he says happily.

"Hey Papa, how ya doin?" I ask.

"Just fine" he chuckles. I leave a little bit later and walk a little farther. I walk into another tent and sigh.

"Kimiko what are you doing here?" I hear a playfully sarcastic voice ask. I turn and see Alina standing there. Alina and I had bonded over the years

and now we were best friends.

"Hey Alina, what's up?" I ask.

"Oh nothing just fearing for my life every hour of the day" she responds jokingly. I hear the tent flap and turn to see Merida.

"Hey Merida" we say. She hold up her hand in a hi greeting. I had been jealous with Merida before but once I learned about why she and Rai had a

strong connection that went away. When Merida was younger her father had beat her. Once she ran away and ran into some trouble with some

guys. Rai happened to walk by and saved her. She explained why she had run away to him and he took her home. When he got there he chewed

out her Dad and made him swear not to touch her again. But she almost never speaks unless Rai is near. Only she and Rai knew why. Lana walks

in followed by Lunetta. We all sit around Alina's fire pit and chat.

That's when the siren rings out. We all immediately are up and heading for the watch tower. I climb up and see Clay's already there looking

through our binoculars.

"Clay what's up?" I ask.

"Can't tell yet. So far it's just a cloud of dust and ash. Take a look" he says and hands me the binoculars. I take them and look into them. I watch

as a cloud of dust comes closer. I look even more carefully and I make out human shapes. A moment later I can tell it's Kunio followed by some

people.

"It's Rai's group" I say and then I'm flying towards them with my fire. I land in front of Kunio who stops along with his group.

"Kunio what's going on?" I ask him.

"We were attacked in our village by the Sapphire people" he replies.

"Where's Rai and Omi?" I ask. Kunio looks away and points behind him. They start to move again. I run to the back and Doh's there. He pulls to the

side to reveal a horribly injured Omi. I hop on the blue dragon and get next to Omi.

"Omi what happened?" I ask him.

"We were horribly outnumbered. They broke through around about midnight. We were caught unawares. I held them back while Raimundo got

everyone away. Then I was injured horribly and Raimundo ordered Doh to take me and everyone to you while he held them off. He never returned"

Omi says. Doh flys to our base and I carry Omi to the infirmary. When I leave I make a decision. I burst into Clay's tent and stare him in the eye

"I'm going after Rai".

"Are you crazy. He's probably with the Sapphire Dragon by now and you want to go after him. That's suicide" Clay almost yells at me.

"I don't care. He's our best friend and more, our brother. We can't leave him out there to be turned into Sapphire" I say.

"He's probably already Sapphire" he says.

"Then I have to see it for myself" I say staring defiantly into his eyes.

"Clay I'm the only one who can go off this island and survive. The only thing the Sapphire people hate other than soot is heat which my fire can

produce. I've got to try" I say. He sighs and nods.

"Alright go on and pack" he says. I smile, thank him, and then run to my tent. I pull out a bag and start loading it with non-perishable food, and a

little sleeping gear. I change into my Xiaolin robes. It had been so long since I had worn them that I was surprised they fit. As I run my hand over

the material I remember all the good times and some of the bad ones. One sticks out in my mind. 'My uma bela'. I hear the flapping of my tent as

someone walks in.

"You don't have to do this" I hear a soft voice say. I turn to see Merida.

"Who said I was doing it for you?" I semi-lie.

"You know he's the only one I talk around. It's because when Rai saved me I-I-I swore to him that I would only talk around him. It was stupid but I

keep my promises and Rai being a gentleman didn't object. Kim why are you going after Rai?" she asks.

"When Rai left he called me 'My uma bela' what does that mean?" I ask. She smiles.

"He called you 'My beautiful one'" she explains.

"That's why I need to go. I love him and I never told him. I have to try and do anything I can for him" I say.

"Go on. I'll give a limited explanation to everyone" she says. I nod and run to the infirmary with one last thing to do. I run to Omi's bed.

"Omi?" I ask not sure if he was awake or not.

"Kimiko" he says quietly.

"Hey Omi. I'm going after Rai" I tell him.

"Oh no Kimiko you must not. It is too dangerous" he says. I peck him on the cheek.

"Sorry Omi my mind id made up, I'm going. I just wanted to let you know" I tell him. I turn and walk out of the tent. Dojah's waiting for me. She

grows big.

"I can take you as far as the continent he's at. But then I have to get back" she says. I nod and climb on.

"Kim wait" I hear Clay yell. I turn and he tosses me a bag of something. I open it and inside is my Arrow Sparrow bag, the Star of Hanabi, the Eye

of Dashi, and the Kazusu Atom.

"Thanks" I yell as we fly off. An hour later we land on the coast of Eastern Asia. I climb off.

"Good luck hon" Dojah says as she flys off. I turn and head for the middle of China where the dragon was located.

* * *

Haley: MY UMA BELA means MY BEAUTIFUL ONE!!!!!! That's so cute!

Me: Thank you Haley

Haley: Sorry I ate like 5 bags of candy so I'm really hyper!

Kim: That explains why you're acting like you're a newbie again.

Me: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Hello everyone I finally fixed up a schedule to update so I will update regularly unless something comes up.

Haley: Come on get started with the chapter! This is a good one!!!!

Scarlett: Yeah it has me in it

Haley: No for other reasons!

Me: Okay guys here we go

Me & Haley & Scarlett: I/She doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown.

**Chapter 2**

**Rai's POV**

I open my eyes in a dark cell. My arms were chained above my head and I was hanging above the ground. The Sapphire Dragon comes towards me.

"Why have you kept me here unsapphired" I yell at him. He touches me with one of his blue whiskers.

"I am using you" he replies. "For what?" I yell again. "I am using you to get your 'beautiful one'" he replies.

"Why!?" I ask shocked.

"Because she is the only one stopping me from wiping out the rest of humanity. She will come to me top save you. And I will capture her and then the rest of the world" it says and then leaves.

'I've gotta get outta here and keep Kim away from here' I think to myself. I see the key at the end of the room.

"Wind" I whisper. I move my wrist and make a small twister that grabs the key. I move it towards me and get it into my hand. I make my wrist bend down and stick the key into the hole. I then use a gust to turn the key. The cuffs open and I drop to the ground. I rub my wrists as I look for a way out. The only way out is through a locked door. I sigh, well time to cause a ruckus. I pick up the keys and walk to the shadows by the door. I throw the keys at the chains and sure enough a loud metallic sound goes through the cell. The door opens and a Sapphire minion walks into the cell. As soon as I can I run out the door and down the hallway. About halfway down a side hallway a zombie-like call rings out. Immediately the halls ring out with calls just like it. I see shadows moving in from both sides of the hallway. I run into the first room I find.

"Running form the Sapphire freaks" I hear. I jump and turn to see a girl with dark brown almost black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. Her hair had the front parts braided and brought around to form a crown on her head.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"The name's Scarlett" she says.

"And why aren't you Sapphire?" I ask.

"Don't know. There are a few of us locked in these rooms that aren't. We don't know why we just are. And what about you?" she asks.

"I was being used by the Dragon to lure someone here" I say.

"Is it a girl?" she asks.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. Are your parents . . . ?" I ask.

"No they were accidentally killed. I'm an orphan. That's what all us kids have in common. We're all orphans" she says.

"Sorry" I apologize.

"It's okay, I'm over it now. Been here 2 years since our hiding place was found. Anyway you want out?" she asks. I nod. She points to an air vent.

"Why don't you come with me?" I ask.

"Can't, I will not leave my fellow orphans behind" she says.

"You remind me of a friend of mine named Clay" I say.

"Wait Clay, as in Clay Bailey!" she says. I nod.

"So my best friends brother is alive" she says happily.

"Yeah and so is Jessie" I say.

"Well that makes me happier than a cow in a huge grass patch" she says.

"I can so see the Texan in you now" I say.

"Yeah, now go" she says. I climb up into the vent and follow the tunnel until I make it outside. I hop out and take a breath. Then I start walking. I had a long way to go to get to Kim.

* * *

Haley: YAY PARTIALLY REVEALING!!!!!!!

Scarlett: AND IT HAD ME IN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Unfortunately we won't see you again for a while.

Scarlett: Awww oh well.

Me & Haley & Scarlett: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Me: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!

Haley: And I'm tired

Scarlett: That was random

Haley: Do you know Firegirl doesn't know your point in this story.

Scarlett: But I thought I was supposed to fall in love with

(Firegirl grabs her mouth)

Me: Are you forgetting I'm a 2nd degree black belt and can kill you with a slight touch on a pressure point?

(Scarlett shakes her head)

Me: Good don't tempt me

Haley: Where's Kim?

Me: On Vacation now let's start the chapter

Me & Haley & Scarlett: DISCLAIMER: I/She doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I walk through the country of Japan. It was so silent without people, animals, or insects around. I see the faint outline of buildings as I walk. A

small town maybe? As I get closer the buildings get taller. Definitely a city. As I get even closer I realize it's Tokyo. I start to run towards it. I stop at

the edge and then slowly walk in. It was so quiet. I walk the streets of my childhood. I walk up an alley and an unusual sight appears before me. A

guy runs by the opening being chased by a group of Sapphire zombies. I grab some garbage and chase after them. I hop on a roof and keep

running. I get between the two groups and throw the trash on the ground. The Sapphire zombies stop in front of it. Then they move a bit closer. I

light my hand and throw the fire at the trash; it erupts into flame and starts to put off black smoke. I hear the zombies groan, not being able to

cross. I turn to see the guy looking at me strangely. I run towards him, grab his hand, and start dragging him towards my old apartment. We make

it and I open the door.

"Thanks" he says with a strong Australian accent.

"Welcome" I reply.

"Is this your place?" he asks.

"Used to be" I answer. I walk to the kitchen and open the cabinets. I grab a can of soup.

"Want something to eat?" I ask.

"Sure" he says. I open the can and pour each of us half. I warm it up with my fire. We sit at the table and start to eat.

"Now why are you here?" I ask.

"I should be asking you the same question" he says.

"You go first" I say.

"Alright I'm with a group that was being moved from China to Alaska. I got separated from my group, and, well, I was found by those Sapphire freaks. Then you saved me. Oh my name's Rex" he says.

"Kimiko" I say and then I explain everything to him.

"Well a guy from the other group, Raimundo, we call him Rai was captured by the sapphire people. I left the village to save him" I say.

"Wow, why so much effort for some guy?" he asks.

"He's not just 'some guy'" I say turning away.

"Ah, you love him. There's nothing to be ashamed about" he says.

"I'm not in love with him, and I'm not ashamed" I say.

"Alright, alright" he chuckles "so I guess you're heading to China." I nod.

"Well I've gotta get to the tip of Japan by Friday and it's Tuesday" he says.

"Good luck" I say.

"You too, good luck saving your friend" he says. We walk out of the apartment and go separate ways. I walk down the street, and towards Rai.

**Merida's POV**

I watch as the sun slowly sets on the day. I think about Kimiko and Rai out there.

"Hey" I hear and turn to see a guy walking up behind me. I nod.

"Your name's Merida right?" he asks. I nod again.

"My name's Daichi" he introduces himself. I nod.

"You don't talk much do you?" he asks. I shake my head no.

"What a shame, I bet it's beautiful" he says. I blush. He smiles.

"I've gotta go. See ya" he says and walks away. I stand there utterly stunned.

* * *

Me: There it is, now we're finally set up for a very fun fic. Rai's escaped from jail, Kim's trying to save him, we've met Scarlett which through typing this chapter I have figured out what to do with, we've put a little romance within the camp and now I'm ready for my master plan.

Haley: What master plan? You're just throwing this together as you go along!

Me: LIES!!!!!!!!! I've kept all the plans inside my head so people don't read certain plans that should stay secret

Scarlett: How many times do I have to say I'm sorry!!!!

Me: I'm not sure let me think about it and I'll tell you next chapter

Me & Haley & Scarlett: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Me: I've figured it out. You have to say I'm sorry 50 more times.

Kim: It took you how many months to figure that out?

Me: Shush

Haley: Wow 50 you should be done by the end of the chapter.

Scarlett: Shut up.

Me: Start apologizing

Scarlett: I'm sorry for reading your personal notes. I'm sorry for reading your personal notes . . .

Kim & Haley: While they do that we'll type the chapter. DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I run through a forest. I knew where I was. I run out and halt. The temple looked untouched. I walk into it and look around. All of a sudden I'm attacked from the side. I flip backwards dodging. A girl stands in front of me, an angry look on her face.

"Get out, this is my safe house" she growls.

"Excuse me, I used to live here" I say. She looks at me specutivly and then her eyes widen.

"You're that guy from the picture" she exclaims.

"What picture?" I ask.

She grabs my arm and half drags me to Master Fung's office. Once there she opens his desk drawer and pulls out a picture in a picture frame. She hands it to me. It was from the week after I became Shoku. Chase and the rest of the Heylin were still off nursing their wounds and the group decided to taker a small vacation. We dragged Master Fung off for the fun of it. The picture was taken when we were on the beach. Omi and Dojo were making a sand castle, Clay was grilling some barbecue and making a salad, and I was teaching Kim how to surf. My eyes lingered on that spot. We were both standing on the surfboard, she had her arms held out and I had her by the waist. A tear falls from my eye and I run my finger over us.

"Are they, you know?" she asks.

"The man who took the picture and the Dragon are" I say.

"I'm sorry, my names Jane, my parents were turned to Sapphire, and now I live here. The zombies don't come here, I wonder why?" she says.

"Is the dragon here?" I ask.

"Sure for some reason he doesn't move" she says. She runs out and is back a second later holding Dojo. She hands him to me.

"So who's that girl in the picture?" she asks.

"That's Kim" I say.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asks.

"No, I wanted her to be, but their was no time before. . . "I trail off.

"But she's not Sapphire?" she says confused.

"No, not yet" I reply quietly. She looks at me still confused.

"We rescued people and brought them to a safe haven island. We had to break up into separate villages. I haven't seen her in 5 years" I say.

"Where is this island?" she asks.

"Around the Bermuda triangle. You can go if you want" I offer.

"So, you hungry?" she asks.

I walk around the village looking for Lena. I turn a corner and see Daichi walking towards me.

"Hey Merida!" he yells. I wave. He walks up to me.

"So wanna hang out?" he asks. I hesitate but then nod, Lena would understand. We walk to a grassy hill and look up at the sky. We sit at the top.

"So you're from Rio" he says. It wasn't really a question but I nodded anyway.

"Cool, I'm from Tokyo" he says. I nod. I suddenly felt really bad for not saying anything.

'Can you read sign?' I sign. He nods. My heart leaps.

'So you know Kim?' I ask.

"Yep, we were lab partners in science. What's your favorite subject in school?" he asks.

'Well truthfully I skip school' I sign. He chuckles.

'But if I had to pick it would be Language' I answer.

"So would I, actually I'm writing a book" he says.

'What about?' I ask.

"It's about a girl who never speaks and a boy who thinks she's amazing" he says. I blush, he was flirting with me. Just then the siren goes out. We jump up and rush to the wall.

"What's going on?" Daichi asks Lunetta.

"I don't know, Clay won't tell us" she replies. I frown and climb up to the tower. I, without warning, snatch the binoculars out of Clay's hands, ands look through them. Their was a dust cloud heading towards us and if you looked close enough you could see it had a blue tinge. I turn to Clay with an angry gaze.

"Now Merida don't go losing your head" he warns. I walk to the side and motion for Daichi to come up. He climbs up and I toss him the binoculars. He looks through them and then looks at Clay "They need to know".

"No they need limited information" Clay argues.

'No they need the truth' I sign. Clay looks at me with a confused look.

'Interpret please' I sign to Daichi. He interprets.

"No Merida that would cause a panic" he says. I roll my eyes and start to head to the edge. Clay grabs my arm.

"No Merida" he says. I frown and summon up a power only Kim knew I had.

'Hard Strike Metal' I sign, and before Daichi can interpret I kick Clay off the tower. I walk to the side.

'People of the last free village, the sapphire people approach. Clay wanted to keep this from you but I am now taking over. We will fight the sapphire beasts and we will win. Now who's with us?' I sign and Daichi interprets. The entire village comes out in a roar of applause.

'Now I'll need wood, rocks, and heavy materials" I sign.

* * *

Scarlett: I'm sorry for reading your personal notes.

Me: 50, okay you're off the hook

Haley: Finally, I swear if I had to hear that one more time, I would have snapped.

Kim: You and me both

Me: But hey look at the chapter. More RaiKiminess, sort of. And defiantly more MeridaDaichiness.

Kim: Were either one of those actually real words?

Me: Probably not. Also, bet you guys didn't expect Merida to be a Dragon huh?

Scarlett: I did

Me: Do you really want to start that again

Scarlett: No

Kim: You have her trained like a dog

Me: Yep, watch this Haley go get me water

Haley: Why should I

Me: (Kim laughs) That wasn't supposed to happen

Me, Kim, Haley, & Scarlett: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating recently. With school and everything else it's been hard. I will try and do better.


End file.
